


The Vogue

by SuperWhoShipper



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoShipper/pseuds/SuperWhoShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The text size at the end fucks up. Just ignore it I don't know what happened.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Car

It was a normal day in Torchwood. Everyone was taking care of their own projects. Jack was doing paperwork. Ianto was making coffee. Owen was performing autopsies and Gwen was doing research. Toshiko was typing away on her computer, monitoring rift activity. She frowned, a large spike occurring, an odd look appearing on her face w hen she saw the coordinates of the spike. 

"Uh, Jack? There's a huge spike in rift activity," Toshiko called. 

Jack started to jog down from his office. "Where?" he asked. 

"Right outside," she replied. 

Jack and the others exchanged glances, then hurried to the elevator. Jack was first out, pistol drawn, just in case. Outside, though, all he saw was a rather gothic-punk looking girl. Tall, slender but rather fit. Black skinny jeans and boots, a tank top that didn't even touch her belly button, and a leather jacket hitched round her shoulders. 

Jack grinned slightly. "Hello," he said, in his signature yes-I'm-flirting voice. 

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh stop," she said.

"I was just saying hello!" he laughed.

"Jack. Introductions aside, where did the car go?" Ianto said, looking around.

"Oh! That's me. Hello," the girl said, waving long, slender fingers.

"You? The car? Our SUV?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. And you guys.. Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto. Jack," She said, winking at the tall American.

"The rift activity.. Maybe that was the rift changing the.. the car?" Toshiko suggested.

"Cars don't just change into people. People have souls. Cars.. don't," Owen said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me! I do too have a soul! You just never cared to pay attention. You could feel it. All of you could. That's what drew Jack to me in the first place!" the girl- car? said.  
Jack frowned, but crossed his arms and nodded. "Its true. There was this.. hum beneath her engine. A vibration unique to life," he said, his mind drawing back into the memory. "Come on. Let's get you inside Torchwood. We'll discuss it there," Jack said, wrapping an arm around the girl. "Do you have a name?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "You've never called me anything," she said, looking up at him.

"We could call her Vogue. I mean.. that's what she is. The model," Owen suggested.

"Vogue.. I like it. One letter off from Rogue," the girl said, grinning, winking up at Jack.

Jack grinned. "Stop it," he said, in the same tone she'd said it to him. Vogue laughed and smiled, following them into Torchwood, her eyes alight with mischief. 

The group headed into Torchwood, and Jack couldn't help but notice the wonder in Vogue's eyes as she looked around. She'd been parked outside for so long but she had never seen the inside. It was huge. Tall, with equipment everywhere. Things were scattered all over the place. Alien tech she'd been involved with (if indirectly) ever since she was bought by Jack Harkness when he first formed Torchwood Cardiff. The pteridacyl screeched overhead, startling the Vogue. She shrieked, grabbing onto Jack. He chuckled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It's alright. He wont eat'cha," he said. She frowned, but walked with them to the conference room.

Everyone sat down except Jack, who stood up front. Vogue sat down near him. "So, what course of action are we going to take?" 

 

 


	2. The Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text size at the end fucks up. Just ignore it I don't know what happened.

“What course of action can we take? It’s not like we’ve ever had this happen before,” Owen said, sitting in his seat and leaning against the table.

“First we need to figure out what we’re going to do with her,” Ianto suggested in his typical dead-pan manner.

“We could also stop talking about her like she’s not there,” Vogue said, slouching back and kicking her legs up onto the table.

She crossed her arms and looked up at Jack. “Oi!” he said, nodding at her feet, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Oi yourself,” she said, smirking slightly up at him.

Gwen laughed and smiled. “Oh, Jack, she’s just like you.”

Jack pointed at her and gave her a playful warning look. ‘You stop that,” he said.

Vogue shook her head a little, mimicking Jacks facial expressions. Tosh and Owen laughed, and Gwen dissolved in another fit of giggles.

“This will certainly prove interesting,” Ianto noted, half his mouth pulled up in a grin

. “Come on now, behave,” Jack reprimanded, wiggling his finger at Vogue.

“Aww, now don’t say that,” she teased.

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, settling himself. He stood with his feet apart, shoulders relaxed. He was like a spring. He looked safe enough, but if you trip the coil.. He could spring at a moment’s notice.

“How about I just stay here?” Vogue suggested.“You guys could rent a car in the meantime. I mean I’m not alien, but I don’t know how to take care of myself. I don’t have that knowledge engraved in my head,” she told them, looking over at Jack. Jack nodded a little. “Well, then you’ll stay here in Torchwood with me. I’ll make sure you get eat, sleep, the works,” Jack told her, nodding slowly. The group agreed that was the best course of action; she’d be in capable hands with Jack watching after her. They settled on that for the day. Everyone packed up to head home, leaving Jack alone with the woman who used to be his car. He stood inside the conference room, watching Vogue wander through the headquarters. She touched a few things, lifting them and turning them over in her hands. She was exploring her new senses. She sniffed a few things, trailing her fingers over different textures. He was confused as she must have been. One second she was a car.. the next, a person. Her soul.. he’d always wondered what that vibration was. That unique hum that had always given the car a certain.. personality. He was surprised to find out the hum was an actual soul. He wondered if was like the Doctor’s TARDIS. If certain vehicles were actually alive.TARDISes did. The Doctor told him that once. But cars? This was unheard of. At least in his experience. He’d contact Torchwood Two. Maybe Archie had heard of this sort of thing. If not, he still had his contact with Martha Jones.

Jack walked out of the office and looked down at her. "Come on. I'll order us some pizza." 


	3. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit Warning*

Jack waited for the pizza man, then carried the box over to the couch, where Vogue was already perched, her legs drawn up underneath her.   
“What kind is it?” she asked him, smiling  a bit. She’d smelled the different kinds many times before, when they’d picked some up on the way back to Torchwood from a rift site.   
“I figured we’d just see if you liked cheese first. You’ve never eaten before so this whole food thing is going to be sort of hit and miss,” Jack said, opening the box and grabbing a slice before sitting down beside her.   
She grabbed a slice and laid back on the couch, stretching her legs out and dropping her feet on Jack’s lap with a cheeky wink. He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he took a bite of the pizza, watching her. She bit into hers, and Jack watched as her smile broadened.   
“Delicious!” she said, continuing to eat.   
Jack ate two slices, and watched as she knocked back her third. He rested his hand on her long, slender leg. She glanced up at him and watched as his hand ran up and down her leg. She sat up when she finished. Jack chuckled and stood up. ‘Walk with me?” he said, smiling a bit. She nodded and smiled, standing up. They walked side by side, Jack explaining to her certain things he’d seen her fascinated with when she was walking on her own.   
They were walking beside the water when Vogue stepped on a wet spot. SHe gasped and lost her balance, grabbing Jack’s arm as she fell.   
They both landed in the cold water, Vogue shuddering and quickly climbing out. “That’s cold!” she said.   
Jack shook his head and crawled out next to her. “Yeesh” he said. He stood and helped her up, pulling off his shirt. He smirked, seeing Vogue’s cheeks redden.   
Vogue blinked a little and blushed, watching as Jack’s eyes slid down her body.   
“Come on.. let’s get you cleaned up,” Jack said with a slight grin.   
“I think I just need some new clothes..” she said, looking up at him, her heart beating a little faster.   
“That water was cold. You should take a hot shower,” he replied to her.  
“I don’t know how,” she answered, biting her lip slightly.   
“I’ll show you,” Jack smirked, taking her hand, leading her to the showers.   
  
Jack let her stand aside as he turned the water on, nice and steamy. He walked back over to her and helped her out of her shoes, then set his hands on her hips. He slipped his hands under her shirt and slid it up slowly, his hands sliding along her flesh as Jack raised her shirt. . Goose pimples prickled on her flesh. Jack breathed slowly, despite the pounding of his heart. Her dark skin was smooth and soft, it made his blood rush through his veins. He slid her shirt off her arms, listening to Vogue gasp slightly as he dropped it to the side. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck, kissing slowly, nipping carefully as he searched for her sweet spot. She gasped as his teeth pinched her flesh, his hands sliding around her back to undo her bra, letting that, too, fall to the floor. He kissed down her chest, sliding his hands to the buttons of her pants. He slid them off as well, then stepped back to do his. He looked at her, smirking slightly.  “Beautiful,” he murmured. He took her hand and let her to the water. She gasped as the warm water hit her flesh, and Jack watched the liquid bead and run down her skin. He slid his hand up to her chest, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. SHe leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck, trailing her fingers down his spine slowly. He shivered and kissed down to her chest, drawing her petite body up against his, fingers sliding down to grip her thighs.   
He pulled back and spun her around, pulling her back against him. He gently kissed her neck, nipping her shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her hips and slid his hand between her legs. She gasped as his fingers rubbed against her, releasing a groan. He kept at it, listening as her breath grew quick, her head leaning back against his shoulder, her hips pressing back against him. She groaned, his fingers moving faster. She grabbed his arm, fingers digging into his skin. He listened to her breathing,  her pleasure turning him on more than the supple curves of her body, the smoothness of her flesh. Her moans grew louder, her mouth open in pleasure. He spun her around when he couldn’t wait anymore. He lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck as he pushed himself inside her.


End file.
